Un Caballero y su Reina
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Wakana la manager del equipo de Oujo se había enamorado del chico mas frió del mundo, perdida en sus sentimientos, no sabia como actuar para merecer sus sentimientos, pero lo que no sabia es que algo tan sencillo como un beso lo lograría atrapar.


.

.

.

.

**UN CABALLERO Y SU REINA**

_Eyeshield 21_

-X-

.

.

Era un día de duro entrenamiento en el instituto Oujo el equipo de fútbol americano se encontraban en entrenamiento, a excepción de Shin, Wakana y el entrenador observaban la Rutina, el entrenador dictaba las ordenes y Wakana grababa las practicas, pero algo la tenia sumergida en sus pensamientos, aunque estaba grabando las practicas y valla que lo hacía bien a diferencia de Sakuraba, pero estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, y ese algo no era nada más y nada menos que Shin Seijuro, como era posible, ella preocupada por Shin el que nunca da motivos, el As de lo Oujou, que sería ese algo además de preocupaciones, ese algo yo le llamaría amor, sentimientos y sufrimiento, porque el que nunca ha amado no ha sentido sufrimiento, está totalmente perdida en hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Todo ocurrió en el último enfrentamiento con los pistoleros de Seibu.

**Flash Back**

El partido estaba reñido, los caballeros estaban perdiendo por seis puntos de diferencia, Shin como el corredor de los Oujo era lógico que Takami le pasaría el balón, pero había un corredor en Seibu que también corría a la velocidad de la luz al igual que Sena, era un jodida molestia de verdad le estaba causando varios problemas a Shin, el corría tan rápido que parecía imposible evitar que avanzara, después de tanto intentarlo logro pasar y hacer un touchdown en los últimos dos segundo, igualando el marcador, lo cual fue finalizado con un gol de campo, se sentía la tensión estuvieron a punto de perder, básicamente ganaron con un punto de diferencia, como todos sabemos Shin es de los hombres que se ponen retos a sí mismos para superarse, Wakana que miraba desde la banca de Oujo estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por lo que este hombre intentara hacer ya que él es muy exigente con sigo mismo la ultima vez, corrió dos kilómetros como ejercicio, y cuando llego al instituto, llego tan sudado y cansado que se desmayo en la entrada si Wakana y Sakuraba no hubieran estado ahí esperándolo, este hubiera caído al suelo, pero Wakana lo alcanzo a atrapar sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho. Sakuraba y Wakana lo cuidaron hasta que despertó, ellos no preguntaron nada pues ya sabían la razón este solo les agradeció con su expresión fría, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa para continuar el entrenamiento.

**Fin de Flashback**

Eso tenía muy preocupada a Wakana pues llevaba ya tres días de actuar igual estaba más frio que nunca y sin embargo estaba un poco mas arisco que de costumbre, el entrenador se había fijado en la distracción de la chica, la cual estaba haciendo su trabajo pero se apreciaba la preocupación en su rostro, Sakuraba y el entrenador intercambiaban miradas pues ellos entendían los sentimientos de esta con Shin, pero este tan inmerso en sus asuntos de querer ser tan fuerte ha sido tan despistado como para darse cuenta que ella está enamorada de él, y no es para menos, el no conoce el significado de lo que significa la palabra amor.

-Ve a traer unos volantes de tácticas para el equipo que deje en el gimnasio y luego puedes retirarte a descansar un poco.- El entrenador dijo eso dirigiéndose a Wakana ella asintió y se dirigió al gimnasio, el entrenador y Sakuraba sabían que Shin se encontraba ahí entrenando en ese lugar y tal vez ella lo haría entrar en razón, una vez ahí se escuchaban el sonido de las pesas al ser levantadas, ella llego abrió la puerta y vio a Shin sin camisa levantar las pesas, era totalmente maravilloso ver el torso desnudo de ese hombre, con sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos y bañado de sudor como una bestia, eso lo hacía sexi, ella se sonrojo al solo pensarlo, pero luego se fijo en una marca de su espalda estaba un poco morada, debió haber sido producto de las tacleadas durante el partido y los duros entrenamientos que este lleva a cabo, una vez de haber sacado las tácticas del equipo y haberlas dejado en la mesa, se armo de valor y se acerco a Shin y le hablo.

-¡No tienes porque exigirte tanto!- esas palabras lo hicieron para sus actividades.

-Es necesario para el bien del equipo. Contesto fríamente.

-¡Mira tu espalda debes descansar un poco ya eres fuerte no debes demostrar nada a nadie!- El solo la miro.- ¡Trabajas muy duro puedes hacerte daño a ti mismo!

-A nadie le importa eso.

-A nadie, le importa al entrenador, al equipo, a Sakuraba y... a mí.- Esto lo dijo en un murmullo. Pero fue claramente escuchado por él.

-Yo soy corredor de Oujo una gran parte de las victorias del partido dependen de mi.

-¡Pero la vida no es solo entrenar!- eso lo dijo exaltada.

-Entonces de que más se trata la vida.- Dijo fríamente. Ella se acerco un poco más a el prácticamente a escasos centímetros, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-¡De esto también!- se tiro plantándole un beso apasionado fue tan rápida, que lo dejo asombrado, nunca le había pasado algo asi estaba confundido el amor era algo desconocido para él, tanto que llego a verlo como algo estúpido, pero los labios de Wakana eran suaves y la forma en que lo abrazaba mientras lo besaba se sentía cálida, tan cálida como cuando recibes un abrazo de tu madre, la última vez que su madre lo abrazo fue cuando tenía cinco años antes de morir en ese trágico accidente, ese abrazo le recordaba a su madre, pero en este abrazo había deseo, el aun estaba impactado, tanto que estaba inmóvil y no sabía que hacer su mente estaba en blanco, ella llego y corto el beso, se separo de él, tenía una expresión decepcionada, esperaba que el correspondiera el beso, pero no paso el estaba inmóvil y solo la miraba, ella llego y antes de salir le dijo.

-¡De estas cosas también tratan la vida no solo es entrenar, también debes buscar la felicidad!- dijo eso cerrando la puerta, sus ojos estaban húmedos porque pensó que podría pasar algo con Shin pero se sintió rechazada, le dejo los volantes al entrenador, el la miro y se limito a preguntar por Shin ella se miraba triste, asi que tomo sus cosas y se fue campo del entrenamiento.

Al finalizar la practica el entrenador se dirigió al gimnasio, en el cual al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shin el cual estaba sentado en una banca con la cabeza gacha, estaba pensando en cómo ordenar sus pensamientos ese beso había despertado en él una sensación que se encontraba dormida en lo más profundo del corazón, y se sentía muy bien como cuando anotaba un touchdown y le daba un grato gane a su equipo, estaba tan pensativo, que el entrenador le dijo.

-¡Shin la vida no es solo entrenar!- eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la segunda persona que se lo decía.-Algún día te vas a tener que casar y tener hijos, tus victorias las tendrás que compartir con alguien más y cuando me refiero alguien más me refiero a una mujer. Conocía al entrenador y era muy directo.

-Tiene razón pero mientras tanto también quiero vivir el ahora y los caballeros blancos también son mi vida.

-Tienes razón te lo digo porque me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando tenía tu edad créeme te sentirás solo aun puedes ir con ella.- terminando de decir eso se retiro, Shin sabía que el entrenador tenia razón y sobre todo estaba confundido sobre que sentía por Wakana, se sintió muy bien cuan ella lo beso, sus labios eran dulces tanto como los pétalos de una rosa, se decidió a salir del gimnasio y correr hasta casa como su rutina diaria, lo bueno era que ya no estaba pensando en futbol americano, si no que estaba pensando en una mujer...

Mientras tanto, Wakana se había ido del campo de entrenamiento, se sentía mal prácticamente triste y avergonzada, por haberlo besado de esa manera, era Shin el chico más guapo y atlético que había conocido al principio se imagino enamorada de Sakuraba o Takami, pero no tenía que ser Shin.

-Bueno es mejor que me haya atrevido a besarlo a nunca haberlo hecho y quedado con las ganas- hizo una sonrisa triste, y se dirigió a hacer las compras de la cena ella vivía sola en su departamento, al fin había podido independizarse, ya estaría pronto en la Universidad y sus padres querían verla con novio, pues confiaban en ella era una chica ejemplar y muy buena amiga de Mamori y Suzuna, eran chicas buenas, no es que sus padres le hayan obligado a cuidarse, ellos respetaban su intimidad y sus decisiones. Una vez de haber hecho las compras se encontró con un grupo de mañosos, ellos la vieron y la siguieron, cuando la alcanzaron, le hicieron rueda y le trataron de manosearla y llevársela pero ella los golpeaba para que se alejaran, en ese momento iba Shin corriendo como siempre hacia su apartamento cuando vio que unos hombres querían tocar a una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, cuando él vio a la chica que querían tocar pensó...¡_Mi Wakana!..._lo lleno de un sentimiento de enojo, esa era otra sensación extraña para el sentía el deseo de protegerla, y de no dejar que cualquier idiota estuviera con ella esa rabia también eran celos, no lo pensó mas, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo golpeando a los malhechores con su técnica de americano, "la marca de la lanza" los golpeo a todos, Wakana estaba nerviosa por lo que le podían hacer esos hombres, pero cuando vio a Shin corrió con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, este aun estaba más confundido nadie había hecho eso con él, él la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, una vez que se calmo, la llevo a su apartamento, Wakana le dio las gracias, y este asintió, antes de que se fuera le dijo.

-Recuerda mañana tendremos la fiesta del equipo en mi departamento.- Dijo con su típica voz fría pero esta vez no sonaba tan fría, si no que diferente, una vez de haber dicho eso, ella le sonrió y le dijo que asistiría, el asintió y se despidieron, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, Shin nunca había hecho eso con ella, de verdad esperaba a que fuera a la fiesta, sobre todo lo que le costó a Makoto convencerlo de hacerla en su departamento, el al principio se negó pero al final acepto, una vez de haber acabado con los quehaceres, se dirigió a dormir aun pensaba en Shin aun tenía esperanzas, y lo más importante es que se sentía protegida a su lado.

Por otro lado Shin se encontraba recostado en su cama, está mirando el techo, estaba muy confundido, muchas cosas para un día, se sintió muy bien protegerla, abrazarla, su perfume de geranios era realmente embriagador, cuando cerraba sus ojos la sentía cerca, después de lo que paso hoy, recordó las palabras del entrenador, Wakana valía mucho y seria genial tener una vida con ella, pero luego recordó cuando se sintió decepcionada después de que el no correspondió su beso, mañana después de la fiesta le haría saber que no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella y le plantaría un gran beso para demostrarle que quiere ser más que su amigo. Se acomodo mas, mañana seria el día en que Shin Seijuro se quitaría la máscara de hierro y se las jugaría no por un partido de futbol americano si no por una mujer.

Al siguiente día Shin se tomo con calma el entrenamiento y decidió entrenar con los demás, su expresión era distinta y su desempeño más que bien, Shin se acerco a Sakuraba, Takami y Makoto, y les dijo.

-Chicos quiero pedirles un favor.- Todos lo vieron era la primera vez que Shin les pedía algo.

-¡Di nos Shin!- Hablo Sakuraba estaba emocionado.

-Creen que pueden convencer a Wakana de quedarse hasta el final de la fiesta. Eso lo dijo con un poco de sonrojo.- Shin les pidió eso estaban más asombrados todavía.

-¡Shin se enamoro de nuestra Wakana!- Tenía que ser Makoto.

-¡Al fin creímos que nunca iba a pasar! ¡Cuenta con nosotros!- dijo Takami. Wakana no dejaba de mirar a Shin y este la miraba de reojos, pero cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaban ambos volteaban a ver a otro lado ella estaba se sonrojaba un poco. Al final de la práctica cuando todos se dispusieron a retirarse, Shin se acerco a Wakana que estaba revisando las cintas de video, cuando este estaba cerca y le hablo.

-¡Wakana!- hablo con su voz sexi y ronca, la hizo derretir, tanto que boto la cámara de video y cayó cerca de los pies de Shin pero cuando este la recogió, la apretó sin querer rompiéndola, esto era típico de Shin, romper las maquinas, que mas da rompió las grabaciones de los entrenamientos, pero estaba un poco nervioso, ella también lo estaba, sus manos se pusieron frías y sentía un pequeño escalofríos, ya que cuando lo vio con su camiseta sudada por el entrenamiento, lo hacían ver sexi y recordaba cuando ella lo beso y toco una parte de esos sexis pectorales. Una vez aterrizando de las nubes. Dijo él.

-¡Lo siento!

-Hum.- hizo ella estaba confundida por lo que dijo.

-Por romper la cámara.- Hoy si aterrizo.

-Hay olvídalo, si el entrenador se enojara, pero le diremos que Makoto se sentó en ella.- dijo eso guiñándole el ojo.

-Es mejor decir la verdad.- Estaba serio.

-Sí lo es pero no quiero que te regañe.- hoy entendió el porqué.- No te preocupes se le pasara rápido.- ella le dio una sonrisa.

-Vas a ir ¿no?- pregunto él para terminar de confirmar.

-¡Si claro que iré! ¡No me lo perdería!- dijo sonriendo, y ambos caminaron a las afueras del instituto en silencio pero no era desagradable, más bien era tranquilizador para ambos, una vez que llegaron ahí, Wakana y Shin se despidieron y se separaron, Shin volteo a ver como ella se retiraba, el sonido de su caminar en la calle era como escuchar el sonidos del amor, el viento movía las hojas de los arboles al compas de sus pasos. Pero tenía que apresurarse para la fiesta de esa noche y declararía su amor a Wakana,

Wakana se alisto para la fiesta de esa noche esta hermosa, y sobre todo sexi, se había arreglado solamente para una persona, Shin, el caballero de brillante armadura, no podrá ser el hombre mas romántico, pero sin dudas es un caballeros y ella trataría de ser su dama, pero tenía miedo a ser rechazada, ella lo quería mucho, dándose las ultimas miradas al espejo y de estudiar cada detalle se dirigió a la entrada donde se encontraría con una amigas del instituto, una vez en su auto, se dirigieron al apartamento de Shin, el vivía en uno de los condominios más lujosos de Japón eso se gano gracias a sus esfuerzos en el campo de juego y ser uno de los mejores corredores de todo el país, estaba muy nerviosa y sus amigas notaron su temblor, una de ellas rompió el silencio.

-¡A él le gustara!- dijo sonriendo.

-Este... ¿tú crees?

-¡Te ves hermosa! hay y te pusiste la inyección ¿verdad?- Ella se sonrojo. La inyección anticonceptiva, ella nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie era una niña casta, y no tenia novio pero sus amigas la convencieron, por cualquier precaución, más que todo en esos momentos en que se tienen la hormonas alborotadas.

-¡Si me la puse! el nerviosismo era evidente. Cuando llegaron se detuvo en la entrada, se escuchaban las risas de la fiesta, una de sus amigas toco la puerta, Sakuraba las recibió pero cuando vio a Wakana le susurro en el oído.

-¡Le gustaras ya lo veraz!- se sonrojo atravez. Shin estaba de espaldas, sentado en la mesa, bebiendo una bebida energízante, que cuando escucho a Sakuraba Hablar con alguien no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y ver quien se encontraba ahí se quedo boquiabierto, vio a Wakana realmente encantadora, traía el cabello suelto y usaba un hermoso vestido color negro con tirantes finos, que acentuaba las curvas de la cintura y la parte baja del vestido terminaba arriba de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas, y combinado con unas hermosas gladiadoras de tacón alto y dejaba más que evidente la forma de sus pantorrillas, era otra sensación que nunca había sentido antes, la excitación y deseos carnales, ella despertó su instinto animal, como era posible que una joven fuese tan generosa de jugar con el de esa manera, era muy especial, cuando Wakana vio a él se ruborizo un poco, se veía tan guapo, Shin tenía puesta una camisa de vestir color negra y unos blue jeans, algo informal pero elegante, el estaba idiotizado, se suponía que esas eran las actitudes de Makoto, pero no eso le ocurrio a Shin esa nada más y nada menos que los efectos del amor.

Un chico muy apuesto desde el otro lado de la habitación, se acerco a Wakana él la saludo con un beso en la mejía, Sakuraba miraba la acción de Shin estaba que rabiaba otro tipo estaba intentando robarle a su chica, pero extrañamente Wakana actuaba normal ¿quién era ese chico?, Shin estaba furioso, se dirigió a la barra y se sirvió un fuerte trago de Whisky a las rocas, ver eso lo molestaba, después de un momento, una chica muy linda se acerco a Shin ella intentaba seducirlo, era rubia y de senos grandes, la verdad era una belleza, ella le susurraba al oído y a Shin le daba igual, no le importaba, solo observaba a Wakana.

Después de un rato Wakana observo a la chica que quería robarle a su Shin, sin darse cuenta dejo al tipo a un lado y se acerco a la barra y pidió un Vodka, lo bebió de golpe el chico la persiguió a la barra, Shin observo todo, el ya no estaba siendo cortes con ella la comenzó a jalonear de su brazo, Wakana luchaba y sin más pensarlo le dio una bofetada, el tipo iba a tocar a Wakana cuando Shin lo golpeo con la marca de la lanza, Wakana iba a correr a los brazos de Shin cuando esa chica de cuerpo esbelto se coloco en medio de los dos Wakana aun estaba molesta porque esa ramera de poca dignidad se le insinuara de esa manera a Shin, sin más pensarlo le dio un buen gancho izquierdo, dejo atónitos a todos, Wakana había golpeado a una chica, Shin la abrazo fuertemente para dejar que descargara su ira, ella se calmo, estaba en los brazos de uno de los hombres más maravillosos del mundo. Ambos chicos tirados en el piso, se levantaron y se fueron del apartamento después de la vergüenza que pasaron, seducir a Shin era algo mas difícil de hacer, y Wakana demostró no ser una mujer fácil y cualquiera, todos volvieron a las actividades y disfrutar de la fiesta todos estaban reunidos en un grupo grande, Wakana y sus amigas, junto a Shin, Sakuraba, Makoto y Takami, bebían y reían de los entrenamientos, Shin y Wakana se miraban con discreción, y las miradas de Shin a Wakana la hacían ruborizarse, estaba enamorada, sus manos se ponían frías y sudorosas al solo pensar en Shin, la fiesta estaba por acabar cuándo Wakana y sus amigas estaban por retirarse, Cuando Takami y Sakuraba la entretuvieron, las chicas entendieron como iban las cosas asi que contrataron un taxi y se retiraron ella estaba confundida.

-¿Que pasa Takami? me tengo que ir.

-¡No te vayas por favor Shin quiere hablar con tigo!- Se sonrojo. Por un momento pensó que la rechazaría, pues Shin era impredecible, estaba más nerviosa, sus manos totalmente heladas.

-¡Tranquilízate debe ser algo bueno!- Le dijo Sakuraba para darle ánimos.

-Eso espero.- dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Makoto se dirigió a la puerta y les hizo la orden a Sakuraba y Takami para retirarse a sus apartamentos, la fiesta había finalizado no había nadie en ella, solo eran Shin y Wakana, Wakana sentía su corazón latir, Shin la observaba. Se miraban mutuamente.

-Wakana.- Shin dijo un poco nervioso. El solo mencionar su nombre hizo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Que sucede Shin?- aun confundida, Shin se acerco mas a ella dejando un escaso espacio entre ellos, el la miro fijamente a los ojos, sentía perderse en sus ojos, parecían un inmenso mar. Shin la tomo por la cintura, esta sentía temblarle las piernas, en un deseo contenido se acerco a su rostro plantándole un beso, un beso que primero fue tierno, Wakana se sorprendió, Shin la había besado, en ese instante, Shin profundizo el beso, haciendo que esta se perdiese en su sentir, El era todo un caballero, la tenia fuertemente apretada hacia su cuerpo, Wakana no pudo resistirse y se dejo llevar rodeando sus brazos al cuello de Shin, el beso se torno tan apasionado que se transformo una pelea de pasión.

Ella mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior de Shin, este dejo que ella lo hiciera, una vez que ella había caído en sus garrar, el se abrió paso entre sus labios con su lengua, era adictivo y totalmente delicioso, aun sentía el sabor del vodka en sus labios, ella no protesto al sentir la lengua de Shin era un hombre sencillo de pocas palabras pero sus acciones hablaban por él, el se empeñaba en todo lo que hacía, aun que imperfecto, para ella era el hombre ideal, se separaron para tomar aire ambos estaban sonrojados y cansados, al demostrarse una parte de su amor.

-Shin...- Wakana estaba jadeando, eso le gustaba a Shin, tanto que sin pensarlo le sonrió por primera vez. Ella estaba maravillada ver a ese hombre extremadamente perfecto, sonreírle solo a ella era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Wakana te vez hermosa.- se arrodillo ante ella, tomo su mano y le dijo.-Se mi novia. Definitivamente pensó morirse, Shin le había pedido ser su novia. Se lanzo sobre él y le dijo.

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!- rompiendo nuevamente la distancia en otro beso apasionado, no se querían alejar uno del otro, Wakana sin pensarlo, desabotono uno por uno los botones de la camisa y consiguió quitársela, Shin recorría lentamente la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a la cremallera del vestido, comenzó a bajarlo dejando delicados roses de sus dedos en su espalda, ella gimió al sentir el contacto, Shin abrió los ojos, vio como su novia disfrutaba sus besos y caricias, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para evitar que el escapara, al sentir sus brazos aprisionándolo, la tomo por su trasero y la levanto, ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, sus cuarenta y cinco kilos no representaban problemas para Shin, era tan delicada como una pluma, la beso con mas frenesí, la llevo a la cama y la recostó delicadamente, pero luego una parte de su conciencia lo hizo pensar sobre lo que estaban haciendo, estaban perdiendo el control, el era virgen y suponía que ella también, quería mas que nada en el mundo estar con esa mujer pero no quería obligarla, quería estar seguro que ella lo esperaba con las mismas ansias, en ese momento corto el beso. Wakana lo volvió a ver y con su mirada le preguntaba que sucedía, el le dijo.

-Wakana es mi primera vez, y... No quiero obligarte si no quieres.- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonrojado por la excitación. Wakana lo vio y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y le susurro.

-¡La mía también! ¡Pero te espere toda mi vida! ¡No te detengas!- El tronar de sus besos en su cuello hacían que Shin se excitara mas y mas.

-¡Wakana se mi Reina y yo tu Caballero!- le susurro Shin en el oído.

-¡Tu no serias mi caballero!- le beso nuevamente en el cuello, antes de verse los ojos nuevamente.- ¡Tú serás mi Rey!- Se miraron y besaron más ferozmente. Comenzó a retirar lentamente su vestido, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior, cuando beso su cuello la hizo estremecer, ya ninguno se detendría hasta ser uno solo, Wakana apresurada por ver ese perfecto cuerpo toco el borde de su pantalón, busco su botón y cremallera y lentamente lo fue bajando, Shin portaba unos bóxer pegaditos color negro muy sexis, una quitando su pantalón, Shin recorrió con su boca el cuerpo de la chica, dejando exquisitos besos en sus pechos, retirando su brasier, observo sus pechos, era pequeños, firmes y hermosos pechos, y lo mejor del mundo es que solo el había sido espectador de dichos encantos, sin más contenerse los beso fervientemente, dejando una marquita en el seno izquierdo, ella gimió de excitación, asi mismo fue bajando a su abdomen plano, tomo sus bragas y las retiro, luego regreso nuevamente a sus labios quería ser delicado y dócil con su novia y puesto que era su primera vez, debia ser especial.

Wakana sin esperar, retiro sus bóxers y observo el cuerpo de su Rey, era altamente sexi, se sentía dichos de ser su única chica, pero ahora sería su mujer, Shin la beso mas alocadamente, parecían jugar pero era una pelea de pasiones, Wakana sintió deseos de tocarlo, paso su mano por su trasero firme y lo apretó, Shin gimió al sentir el tacto de Wakana, bajo sus manos al interior de ella, para proporcionarle un placer mayor, delicadamente, toco en medio de sus muslos, ella gimió mas fuerte y ansiosa, Shin la observaba antes de volver a besarla, ella toco la personalidad sexi de Shin, mientras el también acariciaba su ser, sin más esperar ambos cortaron el beso, Shin se abrió paso entre sus piernas, pensaba aun como hacerlo sin que a ella le doliera tanto ya que era también su primera vez, una mirada de Wakana le hizo sentir que estaba lista, se abrió paso entre su delicada piel, rompiendo la barrera de sus cuerpos, ambos gimieron, ella por el dolor y desgarre de su cuerpo y Shin porque sentía tal contacto, ambos sentía el dolor, pero no importaba ya que se tenían el uno al otro. En un movimiento lento ambos comenzaron a perderse en sus sentidos, el latir de sus corazones y la vista perdida en los ojos del otro eran nada mas sus conciencias, sus cuerpos reaccionaban, sus corazones latían desbocados, la piel les ardía, sin embargo no importaba, ella quería gritar fuerte, pero Shin se tragaba sus gritos con sus besos, cada movimiento que era lento se fue tornando más fuerte, y aun mas delicioso, ella aun descontrolada se atrevió a morder el cuello de Shin al cual recibió muy bien, beso su mandíbulas y se dirigió a sus labios, Shin al sentir esos dientes clavados en su cuello también sintió deseos de morderle el cuello, para dejar en claro que esa mujer le pertenece, la protegería y estaría con ella hasta que la vida se los permitiera, una embestida mas, lagrimas de excitación corrían por sus rostros, rojos y perdidos en el manto de la lujuria, estaban al borde de su primer orgasmo, un gemido fuerte fue el clímax de tal maravilloso momento, el se recostó en el pecho de su novia, sudado y cansado, más que en una sesión de entrenamiento, volteo a ver la vista de su mujer, y ella sonrió como nunca antes, deposito un beso tierno en sus labios, se recostó de lado y la abrazo a su cuerpo, ella coloco su cabeza en su pecho, se miraron fijamente antes de decirse.

-Te amo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos desnudos sobre la cama, la casa hecha un lio por la fiesta y su primera muestra de amor, Wakana fue la primera en despertar, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se levanto y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, Shin despertó y miro a su alrededor y ella no estaba, al principio pensó que todo fue un sueño, pero al ver las marcas de sangre en las sabanas, se dio cuenta que no fue asi, eso era la realidad, volteo a ver hacia su baño parecía que alguien tomaba una ducha seguramente era ella, sonrió para sí, y se dirigió al otro baño a tomar una ducha, una vez ya limpia y enrolladla en una toalla, salió del baño, miro a su alrededor y el no estaba, se pregunto en donde estaría, hasta que inesperadamente, sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura, sentía su cuerpo mojado después de la ducha, supo que era Shin, beso su cuello, sentía volverse loca con ese hombre decidió darse vuelta y capturar su labios nuevamente, ambos envueltos en sus toallas inesperadamente, se les deslizaron por el cuerpo dejándolos expuestos, Wakana corto inesperadamente el beso, se miro a sí misma y luego miro a Shin se sonrojo, nunca la había visto desnuda, y ver a Shin era encantador, entendiendo la reacción de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y se acerco a darle un beso tierno en sus labios.

-Definitivamente eres la mujer más bella.

-Shin te amo y eres el hombre más sexi que he visto en toda mi vida.- volvieron con el beso. Hubieran continuado con otra sesión de sexo salvaje, pero era tarde, Wakana debia ir a su apartamento y cambiarse y ambos ir a la práctica de americano, ya que en dos días jugarían contra Seibu nuevamente, se alistaron, desayunaron y medio arreglaron el apartamento y se dirigieron al entrenamiento.

La mirada de todos caían sobre ellos, parecían la pareja del siglo, ya que el año pasado el mundo había quedado sorprendido sobre el romance entre Mamori Anezaki y Yoichi Hiruma, pues ellos también causaban escándalo, ya que nunca se pensó ver a Shin enamorado de una jovencita, él la abrazaba fuerte hacia él para dejar en claro que son pareja, ella estaba encantada que él la quiera proteger, el entrenamiento fue de maravilla, el potencial de Shin aumento y su confianza en el campo fue mejor, los días de entrenamiento fueron arduos y muy satisfactorios hasta el día del juego.

Estaban Seibu y Oujo enfrentándose nuevamente, Riku intentaba, bloquear los pases de Sakuraba, pero Shin corría mas rápido y lo tacleaba dejándole el paso libre y asi anotar su primeo en diez, el marcador era favorecedor a Oujo, ni los pases de Kid a Tetsuma podían lograr que sobrepasara el marcador de Oujo, en ese momento Takami se le ocurrio hacer una jugada dándole directamente el balón a Shin, el corrió tan rápido como pudo, nada lo detendría, luego nuevamente, Riku se coloco frente a el intentaría bloquearle el paso, pero recordó que su Reina lo observaba, daría todo por ella, fue en ese momento que encontró la falla de Riku en su ataque, una zona expuesta, la aprovecho y dejo de paso a Riku y asi anotando un Touchdown, al final del partido con el Touchdown del gane y una aplastante victoria hacia Seibu era bastante confortable, Oujo le gano a Seibu 45-20, al terminar el partido, el Caballero se acerco a su Reina que esperaba por él en la banca, retiro su caso del rostro, sudorosamente sexi, miro los ojos de su novia que lo observaba con felicidad y orgullo, se inclino hacia su rostro, tomándola por la cintura, justamente en el momento en que los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas los enfocaban, le planto un beso, cerrando los ojos, olvidaron que los observaban, pero no importaban en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, cortaron el beso y en un susurro en su oído le dijo.

-Ese touchdown te lo dedico mi Reina.

-¡Oh! ¡Te amo Shin!- volvieron a juntar sus labios, desde ese momento no se separaron nunca, eran la pareja perfecta, aunque el serio fue modulando su actitud, y el Caballero se convirtió en Rey no volvió a desconfiar de si siempre y cuando tuviese a su Reina...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Que les pareció la verdad es mi primer Fanfic de Eyeshield 21, me encanta la pareja Shin y Wakana, me parece interesante, relatar un poco sobre los sentimientos de Shin ya que es un tipo frio, pero no hay nada como la fuerza del amor como para poder enloquecer los sentidos de cualquier hombre, díganme que les pareció, dejen un review. Tal vez escriba una continuación besos y saludos :3<em>


End file.
